A Grim fairy tale
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: A Cinderella story. This is the sequel to my story A not so happy fairy tale. Now that Lizzie is back with her stepmother what will she do.Will she ever get to be with Damien. Read and find out.
1. A grim fairy tale Charaters

A Grimm fairy tale Characters

Lizzie Borden- Cinderella age-17 

Robert Borden-Brother age-26

Daemon -lawyer- Prince Charming age -19

Abby Borden- Evil Stepmother age - 46

Emma Borden- Evil Stepsister age -17

Kate Borden– Evil Stepsister age- 19

Andrew Borden-Father age-60 (flashbacks)

Sarah Borden-mother age-40 (dream)


	2. Chapter 1:Daddy's little princess

A Grimm Fairy tale

A Grim Fairy tale

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters

**A/N:** It's still in Fall River, Massachusetts in the year 1892

Chapter 1: Daddy's little princess

A year in a half has passed since the devastating trial, which was supposed to have changed Lizzie's life for the better. Unfortunately that didn't happen things just got worse.

One night Lizzie was asleep in her room dreaming of the good times when she was a little girl and when her father was still alive.

"Father I want to be a princess" said little Lizzie as she sat on her fathers lap.

"But honey "he said "you are a princess you're my little princess" Andrew then proceeded to kiss his little girl on the for head.

Lizzie smiled because she new her father spoke the truth.

"Father I love you so much I don't know what I would do without you" said Lizzie.

Then she heard her father say

"I love you to Lizzie and don't you worry you will always be my little princess" as he said this Lizzie could here the love in his voice.

Lizzie continued to dream of her and father for several moments until suddenly everything went black and her father disappeared.

In her dream world Lizzie cried out "Please father don't leave me!"

Lizzie tossed and turned as she continued to dream, but it turned from a wonderful dream about her father into a very horrible nightmare.

"You're not a princess" said a voice coming from behind Lizzie.

Lizzie turned around and came face to face with her stepmother.

"I am to my father told me I'm his little princess and always will be" said Lizzie angrily.

"You're my servant you will remain until the day you die" said Abby as she walked towards Lizzie in a threatening manner.

Lizzie let out a sob as she startled awake. She sat up and started to cry she would never see her father again.

* * *

"Witch one do you like better…the pink or green one"? Asked Emma to her sister Kate as she held up each dress.

"I don't know but have you seen Lizzie she's supposed to be ironing my dress" said Kate.

"Girls why aren't you ready yet"asked Abby as she walked in the room looking at her daughters.

"We where waiting for Lizzie she hasn't come down yet" said Emma as she sat down at her vanity table to brush her hair.

"Oh for heavens sake Lizzie were are you!" yelled Abby.

There was know answer.

"Come on girls" said Abby as she started for Lizzie's room.

Lizzie was doing her hair when they all came crowding into her small room.

"Lizzie what is wrong with you are supposed to be downstairs by 6:15 it is now 6:30 I am going to have to double your chores as a punishment" Abby said.

"But I had know idea it was so late" said Lizzie.

"That's your own fault you should have thought before" said Abby.

"Yes stepmother" said Lizzie demurely. She had learned long ago not to argue as it would get her nowhere.

"Now lets see what needs to be done around here...clean both Emma and Kate's rooms, do the laundry and clean every piece of china and silver in the house now get to work" said Abby as she pointed out the door.

As Lizzie walked out of the door her stepsisters gave her a curt look.

**A/N:** So what do you think so far? **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2:A Broken Heart

Chapter 2: A Broken Heart

Damien was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee thinking about Lizzie. "I let her down if only I had more evidence I'm such an idiot" Damien thought out loud.

All of a sudden the phone rang interrupting his thoughts. "Hello?" asked Damien as he picked up the phone.

"Hay Damien it's me Robert how have you been since the trial" he asked with concern because he knew that Damien cared for his sister very much.

"Not so good I've been blaming myself for what happened at the trial" said Damien as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Don't it's not your fault you did everything you could" said Robert.

"But if we would have had more to go on then maybe Lizzie would be here with us instead of being stuck in that house with your stepmother" said Damien as he put the cup down.

There was silence in the room for a few moments before Robert said

"I'm going over their in about a month do you want to go with me"?

"Absolutely call me when you're going to go" said Damien with a smile on his face.

Back to Lizzie

It was three in the afternoon and Lizzie still had a lot to do. While she was folding the laundry she thought about Damien Emma and Kate walked in.

"Lizzie we would like our laundry" said Emma as her and her sister walked in front of her.

Lizzie was so deep in thought that she didn't hear anything Emma had said. "Lizzie! did you not hear what Emma said" Kate said a little louder then Emma.

As Abby walked into the room. "Mother Lizzie won't answer my question" wined Emma as she walked over to her mother.

"Lizzie!" yelled Abby as she slammed her fist on the table that brought Lizzie out of her trance like state.

"I'm sorry I was thinking about Dami…un something" said Lizzie realizing just in time what she was about to say as she covered her mouth.

"Aw isn't that sweet thinking about Damien your lawyer-lover boy" said Abby teasingly then "he's not coming for you so you better get back to reality.

"He is to he told me he would come for me when my two years were up" cried Lizzie.

"Well you still have six more months before that can even be considered and right now it can't so get back to work" said the stepmother with an evil laugh.

As her step family left the room Lizzie broke into a flood of tears as she put her hands to her face.

"Aw is poor wittle Lizzie crying" said the stepsisters Turing around laughing then they left the room.

**A/N**: Oh know will Lizzie ever get to be with Damien or will everything fall apart. **REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 3:Cinderella

Chapter 3:Cinderella

Robert was on his way to his school when he passed the courthouse in his horse and buggy. His thoughts drifted back to the trial.

"I decree Mrs. Borden not guilty of all charges" the judge had said and that "Miss Lizzie Borden until you are 18 you must stay with your stepmother who will continue to be your legal guardian until that time".

A few minutes later Robert came out of his thoughts.

"I am so sorry Liz I wish there was more that I could have done" said Robert as sorrow washed over him.

* * *

Lizzie was walking down the hallway when she came to the sitting room. She opened the door as she started thinking of how she and her father would sit on the sofa and read stories to her...

"Papa would you read me a story" asked Little Lizzie as she walked over to her father.

Andrew looked up from his paper and smiled.

"Sure but which one would you like me to read" he asked as he sat his daughter on his lap.

"The one that has the glass slipper in it" said Lizzie.

"You mean Cinderella" Lizzie nodded as she answered his question.

"All right then" said Andrew as he reached for the book.

"Once upon a time there was a girl who after her dear father had died was left in the care of an evil stepmother who had two daughters of her own; however she was not treated like the other girls she was forced into virtual servitude. The girl…Cinderella thought that things would never change, but one day there was a fabulous ball at the palace Cinderella was so existed she couldn't wait to go and dance all night. At the ball she had been having a great time, but she had to leave at midnight" as Andrew finished the story he noticed that Lizzie had fallen asleep on his lap.

He carried her upstairs and tucked her into her bed and said" I love you so much honey".

Lizzie realized that she had become Cinderella. Her life was just like that of the girl in the story her father had told her all those years ago.

Lizzie stood there in the sitting room as she thought back on good memories. Tears suddenly sprang to her eyes as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

**A/N:** it mght be a little while before I get the next chapter up I'm getting ready to start finallys. REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 4:Tears

Chapter 4: Tears

Lizzie walked quickly down the hallway as she tried to ignore her stepmother as she was nagging at her to dust the sitting room. As she walked in a sudden realization came to her this room which had held so many memories the day before also held and awful one as well. This was the very room she had been when she had been told her father was dead…

"Where's papa he was supposed to be in here" wondered Lizzie as she sat down on the sofa.

A few minutes later the family doctor came in

"Is something wrong" asked Lizzie.

"Yes Lizzie I'm afraid I have some had news" said Dr. Bowen as he walked towards her.

"Your father has passed away…I'm so sorry" he said as he took her hand.

Lizzie couldn't believe it "But he was fine last night" said Lizzie as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lizzie but its true your father is gone" said Dr. Bowen.

"Well can I see him one last time before the funeral" asked Lizzie through her sobs.

"Yes Lizzie" he answered and led her to her father's room for her to say good bye.

When she walked in she saw her father was lying on the bed as if he were sleeping.

Lizzie ran to his side and begged him to come back to her.

"Papa please come back please don't leave me" she begged as she cried into his chest.

A few minuets later Dr. Bowen led Lizzie away from her father side. As Bowen led Lizzie out side the room Lizzie continued to cry.

As Lizzie left she continued to cry she couldn't believe it her father was dead.

"The funeral is set for Saturday" said the undertaker to the family.

The day of the funeral was a very gloomy day the clouds where gray as gray could be it was a horrible day.

"Papa why did you leave you said you would always be there for me, now what will I do" sobbed Lizzie as she stood at her fathers casket.

as she contiuned to stand at her Fathers casket tears began to fall on the lid.

As Lizzie was coming out of the memory of that awful day her stepmother walked in.

"Did you not hear me or were you ignoring me" asked Abby.

"I was just remembering memories of my father" said Lizzie as she faced her stepmother.

"He's dead so you need to get back to your chores before I give you more" said Abby as she handed the duster to Lizzie.

Lizzie took the duster and began dusting the sitting room.

**A/N**: I'm back Sorry it took me so long final's have been really bad this year. So what do you think PLEASE **REVIEW**!


	6. Chapter 5:A new family and punishment

Chapter 5:A new family/ punishment

The dusting was done Lizzie took on her next job which was scrubbing the floors. She was down on her hands and knees. When she moved back to reach into the bucket to get the brush. But she tipped the bucket and water splashed onto the floor. When Lizzie looked at the water as she was cleaning it up. What she saw startled her the water was reflecting back blood red? Lizzie blinked for a second and the water was clear. Lizzie continued scrubbing the floors not paying any attention to her surroundings. She was letting her mind wonder back to the day when her father got married...

"Lizzie I have some good news" said Andrew as she picked up his little princess.

"What is it papa" asked Lizzie excitedly as she clapped her little hands together.

"I'm getting remarried to a lady who has two daughters and one is your age" said Andrew as he looked at Lizzie.

"But what about mother" asked little Lizzie with sadness on her face.

"I know you miss your mother but don't you think she would have wanted this for use to be happy" said her father .

Lizzie nodded her head in agreement then she gave her father a hug and told him how much she loved him.

But what Andrew didn't know was that years down the road his little princess would become a servant.

Lizzie was finishing up the floors when her stepsisters walked in.

"Oh look you're all most done" said Kate as she knocked the bucket over.

"Now you're going to have to clean it all over again" said Emma as a smile came across her face then she yelled "Mother Lizzie knocked over the bucket and it got on my dress".

Abby came into the room with anger appearing on her face.

"Lizzie Andrew Borden!" yelled Abby.

"I didn't do it Kate knocked it over" said Lizzie as she stood up.

"Don't try to get your way out of this one little missy your paying for a new dress" said Abby as she crossed her arms.

"But I…" started Lizzie.

"Not another word" said the stepmother as color came back to her face.

Lizzie cleaned up the spilt water as her step family stood right in front of her.

"There happy now" said Lizzie as she passed her step family.

"Um where are you going"? Asked the stepmother.

"I'm done with the floors and I was going up to my room" said Lizzie as she turned around.

"You still have to clean Kate and Emma's rooms" said the stepmother putting her arms around her daughters.

"Oh and don't forget we like our stuff in perfect order" said Kate pointing to her and Emma.

"Why don't you guys ever clean your own rooms" asked Lizzie as she looked at Kate and Emma.

"Your not suggesting that my perishers daughters clean there own rooms are you" asked the stepmother as she stepped towards Lizzie.

"They are there rooms after all I shouldn't have to clean them every week" said Lizzie as she stood her ground.

"Mother maker her clean are rooms me and Emma can't stand to clean anything where much better then that" said Kate as she started whining to get her way.

Lizzie known that when Kate or Emma started whining they would get there way know matter what.

"Don't worry mother will make shore you don't have to do anything" said there mother.

The stepmother walked over to Lizzie and slapped her across the face.

"If you don't get back to work you will get three times the chores and they have to be done by the time the sunsets is that clear" said the stepmother as she was inches away from Lizzie's face.

"Yes stepmother" said Lizzie with fear in her voice.

a second later she headed for their rooms.

**A/N:** Sorry for a short chapter I've been very busy lately.** Please Review**. I have to get my wisdom teeth taken out on June 13 so I've been scard about that:(


	7. Chapter 6:Locked inside

Chapter 6: Locked inside

Damien was looking at the Boston Glob newspaper when the phone rang.

"Hello" asked Damien as he put down the paper.

"Hay its Robert I'm going over to my stepmothers today I'll be there in five minutes" said Robert.

"OK!" said Damien as he hung up the phone and went to go get ready.

Fifteen minutes later Robert and Damien were in front of the house. The boys went to the door and knocked.

A few minuets later Abby answered it.

"Robert, Damien what are you doing here!" asked Abby as she looked at them with a disgusting look on her face.

"Where here to see Lizzie" said Robert taking his hat off.

Lizzie was coming down the stairs when she saw Robert and Damien.

"Robert, Damien" said Lizzie as she hugged her brother then she ran into Damien's arms and kissed him.

"Aw isn't that sweet" said the stepmother.

"Where here to take Lizzie with us" said Robert.

"She still has six months left" said the stepmother with an evil smile.

"I don't care I'm going" said Lizzie with anger in her voice.

"Don't argue you with me Lizzie go to your room" said the stepmother pointing up the stairs.

"Lizzie say no you don't have to do that" said Damien as he looked at Lizzie and put his hand to her check.

"Yes she does I'm her guardian and she does what I say!" said Abby.

"I'm sorry" said Lizzie as tears filled her eyes then she ran to her room.

"If you don't leave with in two seconds I'm calling for the police" said Abby pointing across the street to wear a policeman stood talking.

"We are not leaving" said Robert not putting down his guard.

"Officer Fleet" yelled Abby as she walked down the steps.

The policeman came over to where she stood.

"What's the problem" asked Fleet tipping his hat.

"These two men won't get off my property" said Abby pointing to Robert and Damien.

The officer went over to Robert and Damien. He was getting ready to tell them to leave when he realized who the men were.

"Robert, Damien what are you guys doing here I haven't seen you since the trial" said Fleet.

"Where here to get Lizzie from our stepmother she's been treating her badly" said Robert.

"She wouldn't do that and besides Lizzie can't leave for another six months" said Fleet.

Robert and Damien looked at each other they couldn't believe what they just heard; the officer was taking Abby's side. But what they didn't know was that Fleet knew how Lizzie was being treated. Fleet led the boys away as he was doing so Lizzie was watching from her bedroom window.

"Now what am I going to do my chance of getting out of here is gone" said Lizzie as she continued looking out the window.

A second later Lizzie ran out of her room, down the stairs and out the front door.

"Wait!" Yelled Lizzie as she ran down the steps.

"What are you doing out here I told you to stay in your room!" said Abby as she glared at Lizzie.

"Officer Take Lizzie to her room and lock her in" said Abby as she handed the officer the key to Lizzie's room.

"No!" cried Lizzie as the officer tried taking her to her room.

"Come on" said the officer as he lead her inside.

Lizzie tryed getting free but it was know us the officer was to strong.

When they got to her room the officer took out the key. The officer was getting ready to close and lock the door when he turned around and said

"I'm sorry Lizzie but I have to do this" as he shut the door and locked it.

Lizzie laid down on her bed and began crying.

Two minutes later the officer came back and gave the key to Abby.

As he was getting ready to leave. Lizzie began yelling "Let me out!, please let me out!"

"Would you like me to go back up there" asked the officer pointing to Lizzie's bedroom window.

"No I'll take care of it and thanks for all your help" said Abby as she headed inside.

**A/N**: Oh no what will happen to Lizzie once her stepmother gets to her room? Please leave a **REVIEW**!


	8. Chapter 7:Can't I come with you

Chapter 7:Can't I come with you

As the stepmother was heading up stairs she could her Lizzie begging to be let out. When she got to Lizzie's room she unlocked the door and went inside. As she entered the small room she saw that Lizzie was on her bed crying.

"Please let me go be with Damien" begged Lizzie through her tears.

"The way you just acted I don't think so, you can just kiss being with Damien goodbye" said the stepmother as she walked out and slammed the door shut.

Lizzie ran to the door and tried to open it but it was know us. Lizzie laid back down on her bed and cried into the pillow. As Lizzie continued to cry she looked up to see the window and through it an open yard with a single tree. Where the tree instantly brought back the memory of her father playing with her. It was a nice summer day when her father played with her...

"Papa will you push me on the swing" asked little Lizzie as she looked up at her father.

"Sure honey" said Andrew as he placed her on the swing.

While Lizzie was on the swing her father told her jokes. She giggled so much that she could barley hang on to the ropes. After a little while they headed inside. As they headed inside Lizzie told her father that she was the luckiest girl.

'Father you are the best father any girl could have" said little Lizzie as she put her hand in his.

"You are the best daughter any father could wish for" said Andrew as they walked inside.

Lizzie came back to reality. A moment later Abby came in.

"Lizzie get down stairs and get dinner ready!" said Abby as she grabbed Lizzie's arm and pulled her from the room.

Within an hour and a half dinner was ready. As her step family ate dinner Lizzie stood there.

After dinner Lizzie started washing the dishes. As she continued doing this the memory came back when her father had gone to Fairhaven for a business trip…

"Papa I don't want you to leave" said little Lizzie as she stood at the front door with her father.

"I have to go but I will be back as quick as possible" said Andrew to his little princess as he was on his knees.

"Can't I come with you" asked little Lizzie as she looked at her father with sadness.

"I'm afraid not honey but your stepmother is going to take good care of you" said her father with love in his voice .

Andrew put his hat on and kissed his little princess goodbye and left for Fairhaven. Lizzie ran to the window and looked out and watched her father leave. The next two weeks were awful for Lizzie she had to do everything. When her father got back Lizzie was so happy to have her father back. She new that as long as her father was there she wouldn't have to do any house work.

"Papa" said Lizzie as her father came in the front door.

"How's my little princess" asked Andrew as he picked up Lizzie.

"Father I missed you so much" said Lizzie as she hugged him and tears ran down her face.

Lizzie never told her father what had happened those past two weeks. But now that her father was gone she wished she would have.

**A/N**: I finally got over my writers block for now. Will Lizzie ever get out? Please leave a **review** thanks:)


	9. Chapter 8:The perfect gift

Chapter 8: The perfect gift

Robert was at the bank that he owned the next day. He was a good business man just like his father. As Robert was checking on his business like he does everyday Damien came in.

"How is everything" asked Damien as he walked into the bank.

"Everything's going fine here it's at home that's I'm worried about" said Robert as he looked around the bank.

"I just can't believe that officer Fleet is on your stepmother's side" said Damien not wanting to believe it.

"Now what do we do" asked Damien after there was a moment of silence.

"I don't know I guess just wait till the six months are up, know one believed use about what happened" said Robert he didn't want to say it but both men new it was the truth there was nothing more they could do.

Back to Lizzie 

Lizzie was thinking about her father when she went to bed that night. As she fell into a deep sleep she started dreaming of the time when her father gave her a locket on her 6th birthday…

"This belonged to your mother I gave it to her as an anniversary gift, before she died she told me to give it to you" said Andrew as he gave Lizzie the locket.

The locket is in the shape of a heart,its silver and it has a pretty design around the outside of the locket.Lizzie opened the locket and inside it there was a picture of her mother and her father.

"It's beautiful I will always where it " said Lizzie as her father put it on her.

Lizzie told her father that this was the best birthday present. Ever since that day Lizzie always wore the locket.Even tho her parents were gone they were always with her when she wore the locket. As Lizzie continued to dream about that perfect day the sun began to shine through the window. Lizzie opened her eyes and new it was time to get up. Lizzie got ready and went down stairs to start the day.

As Lizzie was in process of making breakfast her step family walked in.

"Wow your up this morning" said Kate as her, Emma and there mother entered the kitchen.

"Ya a while ago we had to come and get you" said Emma as she and Kate started laughing

Lizzie just ignored them and put everything on the table.

"Breakfast is ready" said Lizzie as she put the last thing on the table.

"Here's what needs to be done for today" said the stepmother as she and her daughters handed Lizzie three Page's of chores.

Lizzie took it from them and read them.

"What I can't get all this done in one day!" said Lizzie as she looked at her step family with shock.

"You can and you will get it done in one day we expect it done by six this evening" said the stepmother and left the room followed by Kate and Emma.

Lizzie continued to stand there looking at the list.

"There's know way I'm going to get all this done" thought Lizzie.

Then she hared her name being yelled.

"Lizzie!" yelled her step family.

"I'm coming!" Lizzie yelled back as she ran out of the room.

**A/N:**So what did you think about her father giving her the locket?This will be the last chapter I post for a couple of days Tomorrow I'm getting my wisdom teeth taken out. Wish me luck. **please Review!**


	10. Chapter 9:Meeting the new family

Chapter 9:Meeting the new family

After seeing what her step family wanted Lizzie got to work. As she continued doing her chores her thoughts went back when she first meet her stepfamily…

"Lizzie this is your new mother" said Andrew.

Lizzie stepped forward and said in a pulight voice.

"Nice to meet you" curtsying just like her father had taught her.

"Nice to meet you to sweetie" said Abby looking at Lizzie.

"And these are your sisters Kate and Emma" said Andrew.

"Hi" said Lizzie but her new sisters just stood there and looked at her.

Lizzie didn't care that her new sisters were brats, there mother always treated Lizzie as if she was one of her own daughters. If her father was happy so was she. But the day her father died everything backfired she saw who her new mother really was.

"Why did I ever think that things were going to be different" said little Lizzie as she stood in her new attic bedroom.

Lizzie was coming out of that nightmare of a memory as the clock struck six. Her step family came into the parlor as the clock stopped striking.

"I'm sorry mother I didn't get everything done" said Lizzie not realizing what she had said.

"I'm your stepmother not your mother don't ever call me that!" said Abby with anger on her face.

"I'm sorry stepmother" said Lizzie as she looked at the ground.

"Mother she didn't get the stuff done that you told her to do" tattled Kate and Emma.

"That's it you don't ever do what you are told" said Abby.

"I do to I always do what I'm told" said Lizzie as she looked at her step family.

"I don't care" said Abby as she stepped forward.

"Why do you treat me the way you do?" asked Lizzie as tears filled her eyes.

"Your father always spoiled you rotten I'm doing what he should have done years ago" said Abby.

Lizzie broke down in tears right in front of her step family she just couldn't take this anyone.

"Don't give use those tears" said the stepmother.

Lizzie didn't care she just stood there and continued to cried.

**A/N: **I'm back and feeling a lot better. Thanks to all of you who wished me luck and told me that it was going to be OK. The shot hurt like hell it felt like he was putting in two shots instead of one. But I was out and Ok in minuets.

Sorry for a short chapter the next chapter will make up for it I promise its 1,026 words. Please **Review! **What do you think will happen in the next chapter I would love to hear what you guys think will happen in the next chapter:) Thanks


	11. Chapter 10:Meeting again

Chapter 10: Meeting again

A few days have passed since the argument. Lizzie was washing the windows when suddenly she remembered that it was her mother and fathers anniversary. Lizzie went into the sitting room to tell her stepmother she would be right back.

"I have to go to the cemetery" said Lizzie as she ran into the sitting room.

"For what?" asked the stepmother looking up from her book.

"its my parents anniversary and I miss them" said Lizzie with hope and sadness in her voice.

"Fine but when you get back you have more chores to do" said the stepmother as she began reading her book once again.

Lizzie went to the Oak Grove Cemetery.

"Papa, Mama I can't believe I forgot" said Lizzie as she laid the flowers on the grave.

"I miss you so much I wish you were still here" said Lizzie as tears fell on the grave stone.

As Lizzie cried she remembered when her father would tell her how he meet her mother…

"Papa would you tell the story about how you meet mother?" asked little Lizzie as she was looking at a picture of her mother.

Andrew picked up Lizzie and sat her on his lap and told her the story.

"It was about ten years ago when I was on a business trip. I was at the bank that I owned, when your mother came in it was love at first site" said Andrew to his little princess.

"A year later we were married" said Andrew as he smiled at his little princess.

Lizzie always loved to here this story it was one of her favorites. Lizzie hardly remember her mother but when her father told her this story and many more, she new she would always remember her through the story's her father told her. It was starting to rain when Lizzie came out of the flashback.

"Oh just great" said Lizzie as she ran out of the cemetery to go home.

The stepmother was right when Lizzie got home she would have a lot to do.When she got home the house was a wreck.

"What happened!" asked Lizzie as she came through the door and saw the mess.

"I was looking for my brush,and you know I have to brush my hair fifty times a day" said Emma as she walked into the hall.

"Well did you ever think about cleaning it up?" asked Lizzie as she gave Emma a you should have cleaned it up look.

"No that's your job" said Kate with a laugh.

"Why I aout to…" started Lizzie as she walked toward her stepsisters.

"Mother Lizzie is threatening us!" yelled Kate as she looked at Lizzie.

Abby ran into the room and walked up to Lizzie.

"Lizzie you know better then that, say you are sorry now!" commanded the stepmother as she was a few inches from her face.

"Sorry" said Lizzie rolling her eyes, and putting her hands on her hips.

"Now clean this up" said the stepmother, then she said "Come on girls lets leave Cinderella here to clean this up" as her and her daughters left the room.

As they left the room Kate and Emma turned there heads up and threw there hair back and walked out like they were much better then Lizzie.

Lizzie sank to her knees looking at the mess her step family had made.Lizzie was up all night cleaning the house. But by the time she got to bed it was five in the morning. As Lizzie was starting to drift off to sleep the clock began to chime.

"No I just got to bed!" wined Lizzie as she rolled over and laid there for a few minuets.

It was a very long day for Lizzie she was very tired she hadn't got a lot of sleep because her step family couldn't clean up after them self's she always had to do that.

"Whats wrong with you?" asked Kate as she and Emma came into the kitchen,sitting down at the table with there cups of coffiee.

"I'm tired because I had to clean up the whole house last night, because someone couldn't find their hair brush.By the way where was your brush?"asked Lizzie as she faced her stepsisters.

"It was on my vanity in my room" said Emma very sweetly.

Lizzie started to become very agitated.

"What ever just next time think before you act" said Lizzie as her hands went into fist and left the room.

"Where are you going are mother needs to see you" said Emma turning around to face the door where Lizzie stood.

"Fine I"ll go see what she wants" said Lizzie as she headed for the sitting room.

"You wanted to see me"asked Lizzie as she came into the sitting room standing there waiting for orders.

"Yes I need you to run to the market to pick some stuff up" said the stepmother handing Lizzie a lists of thing's to get.

Lizzie left the house and went to Sargent's Market.As she was entering the market she saw Damien looking at the vegetables.

"Damien" yelled Lizzie as she went over to him and gave him a hug.

"I've missed you" said Damien as he took Lizzie in his arms.

"And I've missed you to, but I can't talk long I have to get home soon or my stepmother will get furores" said Lizzie as she looked at Damien with sadness.

"Don't worry we won't talk long" said Damien as he moved his mouth towards hers.

Just as they where about to kiss the stepmother saw them as she entered the market.

"Lizzie! I told you you could never to see him again!" said the stepmother coming up to them.

"Mrs. Borden nice to see you" said Damien sarcastically as he put his hat on.

"Lizzie go get in the buggy now,I will decide your punishment when we get home!" said the stepmother looking at Lizzie with haytried.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go" said Lizzie as she started walking away.

But before she got far Damien took her hand and pulled her back in his arms. He was about to kiss her but the stepmother had other plans,she pulled her from the store and told her to get in the buggy.

"Just wait till we get home" said the stepmother as she got into the buggy.

As Lizzie looked at the store tears started running down her face and saw Damien standing there.As she continued to look at him she saw him mouth the words I love you and she did the same.She wouldn't get to see Damien for a very long time. She may never get to see him again if her stepmother had her way.

**A/N**: Poor Lizzie what will she do now. What will happen when she gets home. **Please Review**


	12. Chapter 11:Dream

* * *

Chapter 11:Dream

**A/N:** I put Lizzie's mother Sarah in this chapter.

When they got home it was starting to Storm.

"Get in there" said Abby pushing Lizzie through the door.

"I told you to never see him again" said Abby as she faced Lizzie.

"I'm sorry stepmother" said Lizzie looking at the floor she known she had disobeyed.

But she had know Idea that she was going to see Damien.

"Sorry is not good enough this time" said Abby taking Lizzie's locket.

"No please let me have that back, that's the only thing I have left of my parents" begged Lizzie as tears flowed from her eyes.

"No one way or another you will learn not to disobey me if this is how I have to get through to you then so be it" said Abby as she held the locket tightly.

"Please…"started Lizzie as tears fell.

"I will keep this until you have learned" said the stepmother as she put it in her pocket.

There was nothing more Lizzie could do so she ran to her room shut the door and cried into her pillow.

"Mama,Papa can you hear me, you would have never let this happen to me" sobbed Lizzie.

"Mama,papa!" cried Lizzie as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"What was that all about?" asked Kate as she walked into her mothers bedroom.

"Lizzie disobeyed me and went behind my back and saw Damien so I took her locket" said Abby as she put the locket in a deck drawer and looked it and put the key on the coffee table.

"How long do you plan on keeping the locket?" asked Emma as she came into the room brushing her hair.

"For as long as it takes she may never get it back"said the stepmother with a smile.

Kate and Emma looked at each other and smiled as well.

* * *

That night while Lizzie was asleep she had a dream of her parents.

"Don't cry our little princess" said her parents.

"Mama, Papa" said Lizzie as tears fell from her eyes.

""What's wrong Lizzie?" asked Sarah as she wipped her daughters tears away.

"Everything my step family hates me, I can't see Damien ever again and to top it off my stepmother took your locket" said Lizzie as she started to cry again.

"Don't worry honey everything is going to be just fine" said Andrew to Lizzie.

"Mama, Papa I miss you so much" said Lizzie as she looked at her parents.

"Where not that far away when you wear the locket know that your father and I will always be with you" said Sarah kissing Lizzie on the forehead.

"But how I don't have the locket any more?" asked Lizzie with sadness.

"You will get it back" said Andrew as he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"And remember Lizzie you will always be are little princess" said her parents as they kissed there daughter one last time.

As the dream ended Lizzie started waking up. When she woke up her face was wet and red from crying. Lizzie went down stairs to start another miserable day.

**A/N**: Aw what do you think about how I put her having a dream of her parents? **Please Review.**


	13. Chapter 12:A broken locket

Chapter 12:A broken locket

As Lizzie made her way down the stairs she noticed it was very quit. She went into the kitchen and found her step family waiting for her. When they saw her they looked at her with anger on there faces.

"Well look who finally decided to show her face" said the stepmother as she looked at Lizzie.

"We've been waiting for you" said Kate as she got up from the table and put her cup in the sink.

"Were going to be late for the sale" said Emma as she put down her cup of coffee.

"While we are gone you need to finish washing the windows" said Abby as she and her daughters started walking out the door.

"Yes stepmother" said Lizzie as her step family left.

As soon as her step family was gone Lizzie looked for her locket. She looked all over the house for it but didn't find it. She had one room left to look in and that was her stepmother's room. So Lizzie went to her stepmother's room and began looking. Five minuets had past and Lizzie still hadn't found her locket. She was getting ready to leave the room when she saw a key on the night stand. Lizzie picked up the key and unlocked the desk drawer. And there she found her locket. Lizzie took the locket to her room and got started on the windows.

* * *

Robert was getting ready to go into the barber shop when he saw Damien.

"Damien" yelled Robert as he walked over to him as he put his hat on.

"Hay I got to see Lizzie the other day" said Damien with happiness and sadness

"How was she?" asked Robert with concern because he knew that his stepmother would be furious if they saw them together.

"I didn't get to talk to her long your stepmother was so mad that we were together that she dragged her from the market" Damien said with sadness.

Robert was frozen in shock as he put his hat back on and looked on as his face began to get red with anger.

"There was nothing I could have done" said Damien after a little while.

"I will try and think of something we can do, there has got to be a way" said Robert as he thought for a moment.

Damien wished there was something he could do but what. He just couldn't stand to see Lizzie being treated the way she was being treated.

* * *

Lizzie was finishing up the last window when her step family came home.

"I see you got all the widows done" said the stepmother as she took her hate off.

"You should see all the material we brought for new dresses" said Kate as she walked into the house.

Lizzie just looked at her step family and then asked

"Is there anything else that needs to be done?".

"No" said Abby as she walked into the sitting room.

so Lizzie went to her room when she got there she put on the locket. A few minuets later Abby went to her room and unlocked the drawer, but when she opened it the locket was gone. She ran up to Lizzie's room and went into the small room.

"Wheres the locket?,give it to me!"yelled Abby as she snatched the locket away from Lizzie.

"You don't get it back now"said Abby as she left the room with the locket in her hand.

Lizzie ran from her room and after her stepmother. Kate and Emma went into the kitchen to see what was going on. Abby went into the kitchen and was about to throw the locket on the floor when Lizzie came in.

"No please don't that was my mother's" begged Lizzie as she reached out for her locket.

Abby had know sympathy and threw the locket. when it hit the floor it broke into pieces.

"No!" yelled Lizzie as she ran over to pick up the two pieces.

As she picked up the twp pieces she began to cry this was the only thing she had left of her parents and now she had nothing.

**A/N:**No the locket is broken what will Lizzie? **Please Review.**It may be 2 or 3 weeks before I get to post another chapter. Because I'm a canidate in the Old Settlers Queen contest. Its the contest to see who can raise the most money and who ever raises the most is the winner I'm so existed:)Wish we luck


	14. Chapter 13:No longer a princess

Chapter 13: No longer a princess

Lizzie held the two pieces tightly in her hands and continued to cry.

"Mama, Papa" sobbed Lizzie as she held the broken locket close as her body began to shake with sobs.

As Lizzie looked at the broken locket all the memories of her parents and her childhood began fading away. Then Lizzie thought about what her mother had told her.

"When you wear the locket we will always be with you".

As she thought about her parents more tears filled her blue eyes.It made it harder to see the locket though the tears.

"Get over it it's just a stupid locket" said the stepmother with a wicked glean in her eyes as she said this an evil smile came across her lips.

A few seconds later Lizzie stood up and faced her step family with wet red eyes. As she looked at her step family fear began to fill her body.

"This was not just a locket it was my mothers, it was the only thing I had left to remember her and my father by" said Lizzie with a little bit of anger in her voice as a few more tears fell down her checks.

"Boo ho cry use a river" said Emma with spite as she mimicked Lizzie as she put her hands to her eyes and acted like she was crying, a second later she crossed her arms.

"Go tell someone who cares because we could care less about your stupid locket" said Kate as she looked at Lizzie with dark eyes as she put her hands on her hips.

Her step family had finally broken her sprite there was nothing Lizzie could say or do. Lizzie ran past her step family, up the stairs to her attic bedroom. Her step family just stood there and smiled and laughed under there breath as Lizzie ran to her room with her locket in her hand.When Lizzie got to her room she sat in the window seat and looked at the broken locket. As she looked at her parents pictures fresh tears sprang to her bright blue eyes and ran down her checks and onto the pictures. While she cried she also remembered another thing her parents told her.

"You will always be are little princess"

Lizzie had not been a princess since the day her father had died.

"Mama,Papa you said I would always be your little princess but you were wrong, I'm nothing but a servant and that's all I will ever be"sobbed Lizzie as she sat in the window seat.

**A/N:**So what do you think?Sorry for a short chapter. **Please Review.**I know its hard to wait for a story to update so here's a chapter for being so pay shunt:) I start fund raising on Friday and end on the 26 but it might not be until August 4Th or maybe earlier until I get another chapter posted.


	15. Chapter 14:Angel

Chapter 14:Angel

Lizzie continued to cry over her parents and the broken locket when she looked out the window and saw that it had started poring down rain. As she kept looking out the window at all the people running for shelter.She thought back to the time when she used to play out in the rain and when her father told her what rain really meant…

"Hay Lizzie can you come out and play? Asked Alice as she stood at the front door.

"Let me go ask my papa" answered little Lizzie as she ran inside to ask her father.

"Papa may I go outside and play with Alice? Asked little Lizzie politely as she walked into the house and up to her father.

"Sure honey just makes shore you put a rain coat on" said Andrew as Lizzie walked up to him.

Lizzie put a rain coat on and went outside to play. That was the last time she got to play with her friends,when her father died her stepmother took charge and refused to let her play or hang out with her friends.

After a little while Lizzie went inside. After changing into her night gown she sat on her fathers lap and waited for the story…

"Did you know rain is really tears from angles?" asked Andrew to his little princess.

"No" answered Lizzie as her blue eyes got big with amazement.

"Yes when ever it rains that's the angels crying" said her father.

"Is mother an angel?" asked little Lizzie as she looked at her papa.

"Yes she is she's up in heaven right now looking down on use to make sure where all right" said Andrew.

Ever since that day Lizzie always believed that rain was angel's tears,and that her mother and father were up in heaven watching over her and protecting her in every possible way that they could. Lizzie came out of the flashback as the storm started getting worse.When she got up and lighted a lamp she took down her long red hair from its brade and brushed it then, set the lamp on the small night stand as she sat back down in the windows seat.

"Mama, Papa now how will I ever remember you now that the locket is broken" whispered Lizzie as she laid her head on her knees and finally she let herself go Lizzie sat there and cried for hours.

* * *

The next day it was raining a little bit still. Lizzie was looking in the mirror putting her long red hair half back. She looked just like her mother with bright blue eyes that sparkled like diamonds. A few seconds latter she was getting ready to go downstairs when Abby came in.

"If you ever steal anything again I will throw you out on the streets or better yet the police can come and get you is that clear!" said Abby with anger as she pointed a finger at Lizzie.

"But the locket was mine" said Lizzie looking at Abby with sadness.

"I said is that clear?" asked Abby once again with dark eyes that made Lizzie ill.

"Yes stepmother" said Lizzie as a sob escaped her lips then her eyes got wide with fear as if she were afraid to answer.

"Here are your chores for today" said Abby as she walked down the hall as Lizzie followed behind her.

"Clean the chimney, dust, make the beds, wash the dishes cents you didn't do them last night because you were crying over your locket" said Abby as she stood at the end of the hall.

_"_And if you don't get the chores done you will be servilely punished is that understood?" asked Abby as she looked at Lizzie.

"Yes stepmother" Lizzie said as she got to the bottom of the stair case.

**A/N**: Will Lizzie get her chores done in time or will she get punished read on and find out. **Please Review. **Thanks for waiting and being so pa shunt with me as I raised money. I have the rest of this week and then I'm done:) I would I like to thanks all my reads and Reviews: **Lightzing, Comicrileef, Parakeet17, raeroochella, Hisangel, rachieloveszanessa, acting- singing-bella, Ladyroo88, thepinkpanthergirl,Healing.x.Rain, Sakura evil twin of sango, inkounge58 and Bingo7. **I will update as soon as I get another chance:) I hope you like the chapter.


	16. Chapter 15:Just like you

Chapter 15: Just like you

Lizzie started on her chores right away. She made her way to Emma's room to make the bed and clean the room.

"I wonder how messy the room is this time," Lizzie asked herself as she walked into the big grand bedroom fit for a princess.

"Its about time you get in here its been hot in here for 30 minuets so hurry up and open up the window" commanded Emma as she began brushing her long black raven hair then she put it up in a bun.

"If I where you I would watch brushing my hair as much if I where you"said Lizzie as she looked at Emma.

"Why?"asked Emma with concern as she put her brush down and looked at Lizzie through her chary oak vanity mirror.

"You don't want to lose your hair at a young age do you?"asked Lizzie with a smile.

Emma said nothing she just put her hand to her perfectly neat bun and looked in the mirror with terror on her face.

Lizzie laughed a little bite under her breath as she watched Emma. She made her way over to the king size Chery oak canape bed,and started making the bed a few seconds later as she finished making the bed Emma said

"I didn't want those sheets on it clashes with the confuter" said Emma getting up from her big chary oak vanity, that had once belonged to Lizzie a few years earlier before her father died it had also belonged to her mother. Emma looked at herself one last time in the mirror.

"Well tough there the only ones that are clean right now" said Lizzie as she finished making the bed.

"Fine what ever just open the window before it gets hotter in here" said Emma as she walked towards Lizzie and glared at her.

"Why don't you open it yourself god gave you two hands for a reason"thought Lizzie as she walked over to the big glass window that over looked a once small flower garden that her mother loved planting.

There hadn't been a flower garden there since her mother had died 15 years ago.Lizzie used to ask her father why didn't they put flowers there anymore. Her father would look at the spot with a little bit of sadness in his eyes, then he would get down on his knees, and tell Lizzie that it was to painful to do anymore since her mother had died.

She wanted to tell Emma to open the window herself but if she did Emma would go tell her mother and she would be in so much trouble. It wasn't worth getting into a lot of trouble. Lizzie opened the window and went to Kate's room. As she made her way into Kate's grand bedroom Lizzie noticed, that the big white canape bed that was also once hers was all ready made. When her father had died her stepmother gave everything that was hers to her daughter she was left with nothing,except the locket that was now broken and the memories of her parents. When Kate came out of her walk in closet with a pink dress on, and her long beach blond hair was in a french bun when she saw Lizzie.

"I all ready made my bed I didn't think you were coming" said Kate as she put the finishing, touches on her favorite Victorian dress.

"Your sister was being a little bitchy the smorning that's why I'm late" said Lizzie as she walked farther into the big bedroom that once was also hers when her dear father was still alive, Kate's room was almost as big as Emma's.

Kate gave Lizzie a cold evil glare that made goosebumps go down Lizzie's back.

"I mean is there anything I can do for you?" asked Lizzie clearing her throt as she looked at Kate. She new that she had gone to far with that one, why didn't she just keep her mouth shut.

"Yes there's my dirty cloths in the hamper next to the door" answered Kate pointing at the door.

Lizzie got the dirty cloths and put them in the laundry room then went to clean the fire place. While she was cleaning the fire place Lizzie thought back to the time when she used to sit in the rocking chair with her father in front of the fire place…

"Papa what was mama like?" asked little Lizzie as she sat on her fathers lap as she waited for an answer.

"She was just like you. she was plight to everyone she met, her blue eyes sparkled just like your do, she loved animals and she attended church every Sunday just like we do " answered Andrew with a smile.

"I miss her" cried Lizzie as tears filled her bright blue eyes and rolled down her rosie checks and on to her blue Victorian dress.

"I know you do but remember she is always with you where ever you are" said Andrew as he wiped his little princess tears away then told her how much he loved her.

"Papa why did you get remarried I wish you could have seen this coming your new wife is just awful, weren't we a happy family just the three of use" said Lizzie as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

Lizzie got done with the chimney as the sun was going down. After dumping the ashes out in the yard Lizzie started washing the dishes. She had one more plate to wash when Kate came into the kitchen and knocked it off causing it to hit the floor and braking into a million tiny little pieces.

"Next time watch were I'm going" said Kate turning around then walking out of the kitchen as she turned her head up.

Lizzie picked up the pieces and threw them away. After throwing the plate away she headed for bed.

**A/N:**So what do you think.**Please Review!! **I find out on Sunday if I won the Old Settlers Queen Contest:) Keep your fingers crossed.


	17. Chapter 16:The Will

Chapter 16: The Will

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken me a while to update I've been very busy enjoy:)

As Lizzie was heading up to bed she heard her stepmother talking to her daughters about something. Lizzie stood outside her stepmothers room and lessened to the conversation.

"This is your stepfathers will" said Abby showing her daughters the will.

"When did he make the will?" asked Kate looking at her mother then at the will.

"Just before he died" answered there mother looking at her daughters with a small smile.

"What?" Lizzie couldn't believe what she was hearing. A few seconds latter she came though the door.

"My father left a will he never told me or Robert about it" said Lizzie with confusion as she stood there in the door way.

"He did and left everything to me" said Abby with an evil smile as she held the will in her hand.

Lizzie came farther into the room and took the will from her stepmother and began reading it.What she read next horrified her.

"No it can't be my father…didn't leave me anything" said Lizzie as she put her hand to her mouth and looked at the will in shock.

"I am your guardian and until I die I get everything" said the stepmother snatching the will out of Lizzie's hand a split second later.

"Oh and Emma told me what you said about her hair that it would all start to come out at a young age, how dare you tell her that apologies to her this instant!!"said Abby as she looked at Lizzie waiting for an apology.As her mother said this Emma started to cry she put a handkerchief to her eyes and continued to cry.

"Look at what you have done you made my perishes daughter cry what do you have to say for yourself" said Abby as she continued looking at Lizzie with hydride in her eyes.

As her stepmother couniued yelling and dogging her out Lizzie's eyes also began to flow with tears, she wasn't just sad for not inheriting anything from her father but being treated like this since her dear father had died. Lizzie wished that people would have believed her at the trial then she wouldn't be living this horrible life.

"Well!!"yelled Abby after a long moment of silence.

Lizzie said nothing she just stood there in shock for a few moments trying to hold back the tears that where already formed in her light blue eyes. She didn't won't to cry right here in front of her step family to show how much she was hurt and how much she just wanted to hide from there cruelty.That was the last thing she wanted to do but it was know use the tears just fell as she continued to stand there. then she ran from the room as more tears began to fall.

"No I won't believe it" sobbed Lizzie as she ran to her room shut the door and leaned agents it.

"No" sobbed Lizzie as she sank to her knees and cried into her hands.

**A/N:**Ow know now what will Lizzie do now since she's found out that she didn't inherit anything from her father **PLEASE REVIEW! **I didn't win the contest I got 2nd runner up:( I did raises 3,700 and I did have a lot of fun thoe:) sorry for a short chapter like I said I'm very busy I start school this coming Wednesday.


	18. Chapter 17:A chance for escape

Chapter 17: A chance for escape

The next day while her step family visited a friend across the street Lizzie saw her chance to escape this awful life. She got her stuff together and got ready to leave.But what Lizzie didn't know was that there was never going to be a chance to escape.She was a foot away from freedom, but when she opened the door... officer Fleet was standing there blocking her only exit. When she saw him she dropped everything in a dead halt.

"Where are you going Miss Lizzie?" asked Fleet as he tapped his foot waiting for an answer.

"I'm...I'm getting out of here I can't stand it anymore"Lizzie managed to answer with fear,she finally realized that she was never getting out.

"Now I'm never getting out of here **_NEVER_**" thought Lizzie as she swallowed hard, looking the officer in the eyes.

"I'm afraid you can't do that you know you're not allowed to leave" said Fleet, then he called over his partner Marshall Hilliard.

Marshall Hilliard got out of the buggy and went over to where his partner was standing.

"Go inform Mrs. Borden that her stepdaughter tried leaving" said Fleet looking at Lizzie.

As he said this Lizzie's eyes got wide with fear, when her stepmother found out she would be in terrible trouble. She wish that the officers would just take her away and lock her up in a cell, then rather receive awful punishment and continue living this awful servant life.

"Please no you don't understand my stepmother will be so ferrous, that she will make my life much worse then what she already has "begged Lizzie looking at both officers with her pleading blue eyes. But that did nothing to change the officers mind's.

"I'm sorry Lizzie it's my job.I've known you ever since you where a little girl, Lizzie and I never thought you would do something like this I hate to do this" said Fleet looking at Lizzie shaking his head in disappointment.

Fleet then turned and nodded at Hilliard telling him to go ahead and get Mrs.Borden.

Marshall Hilliard went down the street and across the road to Mrs. Churchill's house. Hilliard walked up the steps and knocked a second latter Mrs. Churchill answered.

"May I help you" asked Mrs. Churchill as she looked at the officer.

"I need to see Mrs. Borden please" answered Hilliard in a monotone voice.

"Just a moment" said Mrs. Churchill and went and got Abby.

"What is it?" asked Abby as she came to the door.

"You need to come with me back to your house there's a little bite of a problem" said Hilliard.

"Come on girls where going home something has happened" said Abby to her daughters.

Two minuets latter Hilliard came back with her stepmother and stepsisters.

"What is going on here" asked Abby as she walked up to Fleet.

"Lizzie tried to runaway" said Fleet looking at her and Lizzie.

As Fleet told Abby this Lizzie just looked at them with horror. Lizzie couldn't believe officer Fleet just ratted her out.

"Oh really Lizzie go inside now I will deal with you in a moment "said Abby pointing inside the house.

"Lizzie's in trouble" tonted Kate as she looked at Lizzie. As Kate said this her mother gave her a look that told her to keep her mouth shut. While Emma just stood there saying nothing just paying action on what was going on.

" I want out..." started Lizzie but her stepmother cut her off before she could finish her only plea for escape.

"I don't want to here it inside now!" said Abby as anger filled her voice pointing at the house once again.

Lizzie obeyed and went inside as she turned to go in the officers saw tears fill her, once sparkly blue eyes which where now getting red as she began crying.Then fall to the ground in big rain like drops.

"Thanks officers for being here I'm glad I called you over before I left to make shore this didn't happen " said Abby.

"Are pleasher glad we could help" said Fleet tipping his hat.

"I just can't believe Lizzie would trie running away" said Hilliard as he looked at Abby with shock and confusion.

"Well it won't happen again I will make shore of it" said Abby with a smile as she looked at both officers.

After talking to the officers she went inside to deal with Lizzie. Some women were walking by when Abby went in the house in rage and slammed the front door shut they just looked at one another. As they continued walking by they saw officer Fleet and officer Hilliard leaving the Borden house. The lady's wanted to know what was going on so they walked up to them and one lady asked.

"Officers whats going on at the Borden house" asked one of the lady's with concern.

"Nothing everything is just fine" said Hilliard as he closed the gate and looked at the lady's.

officer Fleet looked at officer Hilliard then at the lady's and said.

"There was a small problem at the Borden house but everything is just fine now" lied Fleet.

But everything was not fine as the officers and the lady's talked they heard yelling from the Borden house.

"How dare you try to runaway!" yelled the stepmother as she walked up to Lizzie and began yelling in her face.

"I can't stand being treated this way anymore" said Lizzie caving in she just couldn't keep it bottled up anymore she had finally had enough.

"Aw is Lizzie getting tyred of being treated this way" mocked the stepmother with an evil glare in her eyes, and then she said.

"Your father and brother aren't here to protect you anymore and besides you should be used to this by now".

As she said this Lizzie put her hands into small fist and put them to her mouth and started to cry all over again.

"Its about time you learned that your not a princess anymore and that your life is not a fairy tale" said Abby as she left the front hall.

Lizzie continued sobbing as she sank to her knees crying into her dress. The house was so quiet that Lizzie's cries could be heard through out the whole house.

**A/N**: Poor Lizzie what will happen to her now that the police is on her stepmother's side?** REVIEW**!! thanks:)


	19. Chapter 18:Glass Figurine

Chapter 18: Glass Figurine

**A/N**: The school that they pass is really the school that Lizzie went to when she was little. When she starts Kindergarden the year is 1880 and she is five years old at the time.

On Saturday, in the mid hot afternoon sun, her step family went shopping. Naturally, they forced Lizzie to carry all the bags and get everything for them. This was the second time Lizzie had been allowed out of the house since her stepmother obtained custody of her at the trial. Abby and her daughters went into a glass shop; all Lizzie could do was follow. She never had a say in where they went. As they made their way into the store, Lizzie caught sight of a very pretty pair of glass shoes. She was about to touch them when her stepmother came over and sternly told her not to.

"Don't touch those, you wretched girl! Your hands are filthy and I don't want you disgracing anything I might buy!" Abby shrieked, swatting Lizzie's hand away from the glass shoes.

They had been in the glass store for almost two hours in the heat of the day and Lizzie ached from the touch of the cool glass under her sweltering hand. Lizzie did as she was told and watched silently as her stepmother picked up the glass shoes, scowling at her, and then told her to wait right there while she went and paid for them.

"What did you do this time?" asked Emma with a mocking laugh as she and Kate walked up to Lizzie. They forced the heavy shopping bags into her hands.

It hurt Lizzie's hands so bad that when the bags hit her hands, the force of it caused her to drop the heavy sacks. When the bags hit the floor a glass figurine that was in one of the bags broke into a thousand pieces.

"Look at what you did!!" yelled Emma as she got down on her knees to pick up the shattered figurine. She looked at Lizzie with evil in her eyes, as if she was going to do something horrible.

"What happened?!" asked Abby as she came over to where the girls stood.

"Lizzie broke my figurine on purpose!" yelled Emma in a frenzy as she looked at her mother with evil in her light brown eyes.

"Is that true Lizzie? Did you break Emma's figurine on purpose?" asked Abby looking at Lizzie, waiting for an answer.

"No, not on purpose, it was an accident," said Lizzie as she looked at the old floor in the store. She didn't mean to do it. It was an accident; it wasn't her fault her hands hurt.

"Lizzie go get in the buggy this instant!!" yelled Abby pointing at the buggy sitting outside the store. By now people in the store were watching them, silent and waiting.

"No...I won't!! I didn't break it on purpose. I told you it was an accident. I didn't know that a figurine was in one of the bags. Your daughters could have told me before they forced the heavy bags into my hands," said Lizzie almost in rage. As she looked at her step family red began to fill her pale face.

Abby walked over to where Lizzie stood and slapped her across the face, causing her to fall to the floor. When Lizzie hit the floor she felt a sting on the side of her face. When she touched it there was blood running down her cheek. When Abby had slapped her stepdaughter her fingernails cut into Lizzie's skin, giving her a large deep cut on the side of her face. Lizzie began to wipe away the blood, as her eyes began to fill with tears. Her stepmother suddenly bent down and began pulling her long red hair, screaming that she was fed up with her and that she was worth nothing.

"How dare you speak to me that way?! I will not tolerate it. I am getting so sick and tired of you being disrespectful to me and my daughters. You're just a poor orphan girl who was once loved but not anymore since your dear father died. Now go get in the buggy NOW!!" yelled Abby as she pulled harder on Lizzie's hair, dragging her from the shop, not caring that there was blood running down her face. She also could care less about who was watching and what they did because she knew that they would do nothing.

"Ow…ow, let go that hurts! Please let go that really hurts!!" yelled Lizzie in pain as Abby dragged her outside. She tried getting free but it was no use. Her stepmother didn't give an inch.

By the time her stepmother got to the buggy Lizzie was sobbing in pain from the deep cut on her face and the horrible pain that was going through her head from her stepmother pulling her hair. Finally, Abby let go of her hair when she got to the buggy, but not a moment sooner. All the people in the store looked on as if nothing had happened, but they all saw what had happened. By now all the people in town knew how Abby treated Lizzie. But no one wanted to say or do anything in fear at what might happen to them.

"The one time I take you out and you embarrass us. I don't know what to do with you anymore," said Abby as she let go of Lizzie's hair, also as she began to lose her temper more then ever.

"I told you it was an accident," said Lizzie rubbing her head where her stepmother had pulled, which was now sore. As she continued rubbing her head her other hand held a handkerchief to her cheek to stop the bleeding that was running from the deep wound. She didn't think it would ever stop.

"Look who's talking, you're the one who told me that my hair would fall out at a young age, so why should we believe you?" said Emma as she walked out of the store after buying another figurine. She went over to her mother looking at Lizzie with hatred and pure evil.

"But I swear I'm telling…" began Lizzie as she looked at her step family but she was cut off by her stepmother before she could finish telling the truth.

"Emma's right. Why should we believe _**anything **_you say? You're nothing but a liar and a servant girl that will never amount to anything," said Abby taking her daughter's side.

Lizzie just took a deep sad sigh and gave up. She was by herself on this just like she was with everything else. She got in the buggy, and they started for home. As they made their way home they passed The Morgan Street Elementary School where Lizzie thought back to her first day of school...

_"Papa must I go? I don't want to go to school, please don't make me go," begged little Lizzie as she and her father stood at the buggy in front of the school._

_"This is where your mother, your brother, and I went. You will have a lot of fun," said Andrew to his little princess as he bent to one knee._

_"But Papa I don't want to leave you," cried little Lizzie as she tugged at his suit jacket._

_Before Andrew could answer his little princess, a lady put a gentle hand on Lizzie's shoulder and said, "Lizzie I'm your teacher Mrs. Raymen you're going to have a lot of fun and make a lot of friends." She said this with a warm smile._

_"I will be back at 12:30 to pick you up," said Andrew to his little princess._

_"Promise?" asked little Lizzie with a small smile._

_"Of course I promise," said her father as he gave Lizzie a hug and a kiss on the forehead._

_After saying goodbye Mrs. Raymen took Lizzie's hand and went inside as Andrew went to his business. When they got inside a little girl came up to Lizzie and introduced herself._

_"Hi, I'm Alice Russell. What's your name?" asked the little girl._

_"Hi, my name is Lizzie Borden, nice to meet you," said Lizzie to Alice with a smile._

_"My papa knows your father," said Alice as they began to play._

_"Really how?" asked Lizzie._

_"He works with him at your papa's bank," said Alice._

_"Have you ever gone to work with your papa before?" asked Lizzie._

_"Yes, I have. I went with my papa once. I met your father. He is very nice," said Alice with another smile._

_"Thanks. He calls me his Little Princess," said Lizzie._

_"What does your mother do?" asked Alice not knowing that Lizzie's mother had died._

_"Oh, my mother died when I was two and a half years old," said Lizzie with a sad expression._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that," said Alice with a little bit of shock in her voice._

_"That's OK. I don't really remember that much about her. My father says I look like her," said Lizzie with a small, happy, sad smile._

_Lizzie and Alice became friends right away and played together until it was nap time. _

_When Andrew got to his bank it was packed._

_"Where have you been? People need to talk to you!" declared William Almy, his business partner._

_"Sorry, it's Lizzie's first day of kindergarten and I dropped her off," said Andrew as he took his hat off._

_"How did she do when you had to leave?" asked William._

_"She didn't want to stay, she begged me not to go. I felt so bad for my little princess," said Andrew._

_"I bet she's made friends and is having fun," said William._

_"You're probably right, William," agreed Andrew as he walked over to his desk still thinking about his Little Princess._

_It was 12:30 already and Lizzie couldn't believe it; her father would be there any second._

_"Lizzie guess who's here," said Mrs. Raymen going over to Lizzie._

_Andrew came in a few seconds later._

_"Papa!" yelled Lizzie with joy as she ran to her father._

_"How's my little princess?" asked her father with open arms as Lizzie rushed into them._

_"Great. I had a lot of fun and I made a new friend. Her name is Alice," said Lizzie with a smile as her father picked her up._

_"She did very well after you left. You have a very sweet daughter," said Mrs.Raymen._

_"Thank you very much," said Andrew then turned to Lizzie and asked, "Are you ready to go home, princess?" Lizzie nodded her head in agreement. They walked out of the schoolhouse, got in the buggy and went home._

"Papa," whispered Lizzie longingly as they passed the schoolhouse.

"Did you say something Lizzie?" asked Kate as she looked at her.

"When we passed the schoolhouse I thought back to when it was my first day of kindergarten and I wanted my Papa to stay," said Lizzie as she looked at her step family thinking just once that they might know what she was talking about.

"Well, your father isn't here to stay with you now is he?" said Emma with a sly smile.

"No," said Lizzie. She knew Emma spoke the truth, but she also knew that he was always in her heart.

"I didn't think so," said Emma with an evil little smirk.

Why did she think that her step family might know what she was going through? Lizzie just sat there in silence as the carriage drove home.


	20. Chapter 19:A Grand Party

Chapter 19: A Grand Party

When they got home from the long day of shopping, there was a letter waiting for them. Abby snatched it up when she saw the elegant cursive on the front of it.

"What is that mother?" asked Emma eagerly as they made their way into the house. Lizzie went immediately to the kitchen to clean up the blood.

"It says that there is going to be a grand party tonight at six o'clock. It also says that only upper class is invited," said their mother as she looked at her daughters with a smile.

"Upper class that means I get to go, too" declared Lizzie with a smile as she walked out of the kitchen and into the sitting room.

"It says _**only**_ upper class is invited," corrected Kate with a laugh, "You're not considered upper class!"

"I am, too! The Borden's are one of the most respected names in town, so yes, I am," said Lizzie as she looked at her stepfamily with a little bit of an attitude.

"Ok, fine if it makes you happy you can go…but you have to get me and my daughters ready, finish your chores, and of course find something to wear. You can't possibly go in that," said Abby looking at Lizzie's worn out work dress.

"Thank you! Don't worry I will take care of everything!" said Lizzie with excitement as she left the sitting room with a little more spring in her step.

"Are you really going to let her go?" asked Kate as she looked at her mother with confusion.

"Of course not, I just said that to make her _think_ she could go," said Abby with an evil smile. Her daughters giggled wickedly.

Meanwhile Damien was walking down town when a manservant came up and handed him an invitation.

_You are invited to a grand party tonight at six o'clock at the Prancing Horse Club. For upper class only_.

Damien looked at his pocket watch; it read three thirty. As he put his watch away he wondered if Lizzie was going to be there. Then he saw Robert coming down the street.

"Robert did you get an invitation to the party tonight?" asked Damien.

"Yes, I did. Are you going to go?" asked Robert.

"Yes, I'm going. I hope Lizzie will be there, what about you?" asked Damien.

"I do as well, but don't hold your breath. My stepmother will do anything to make sure that she isn't there," said Robert with a sigh.

It was three o'clock when Lizzie got started on her stepfamily's dresses. It took Lizzie almost an hour to fix their dress, but finally she was almost done. She was putting the finishing touches to their dresses when her stepfamily came into the room, each had their hair up in a French bun.

"What did you do to our dresses?!" asked her stepfamily.

"I fixed them just like you asked... without a please, too," said Lizzie with a little bit of irritation. She knew that she must have done something wrong, but what?

"You irresponsible girl! Those aren't the right dresses these are," said Abby as she and her daughters threw the new dresses at Lizzie's feet and walked out of the room. Emma let out mocking giggle.

Lizzie just decided there was no way she was going to the party now. She sighed heavily and got to work. It was a quarter past five when she completed the last dress.

"About time you got done," sneered Emma as she took her dress and went to get ready.

Lizzie only had fifteen minuets to get her chores done. By the time Lizzie finished her chores there was no time to get ready. Lizzie went wearily down to see her stepfamily off. When she saw her stepfamily, she felt a surge of desperation as she suddenly begged to go. "Can I please go? Oh, please let me go!"

"Do you have a dress to wear?" wondered Abby mockingly. "That just won't do. This isn't a charity fund!"

"No," sighed Lizzie as she looked at the floor in defeat.

"Then it's a no. You didn't find something and that is your own fault," spat Abby.

Lizzie looked up and there were tears forming in her eyes.

"We will be back at midnight," said Abby looking at Lizzie triumphantly. Then, without taking her eyes off of her stepdaughter, said, "Come on girls, we don't want to be late!"

Unable to see her stepfamily leaving without her, Lizzie ran from the room in tears. Her stepfamily turned and left a moment later. When she got to her room tears were still flowing down her sorrowful face.

But when she faced her bed she gasped. A beautiful Victorian dress with a pearl necklace to match and a pair of glass shoes lay sparkling on her worn bed. Beside this wonderful display was a note.

Dear Lizzie,

Here is a dress and shoes so you can go to the party. And out front there's a buggy waiting for you. **Don't forget to be back by midnight**.

Signed, Your Guardian Angel's (AKA your parent's)

In an amazed daze, Lizzie cleaned up and put on the dress. She was going to the party. When she got to the club it was full of people. Damien was talking to Robert when he spotted Lizzie.

"Excuse me," said Damien as he walked away from a startled Robert.

"May I have this dance?" asked a voice behind Lizzie.

Lizzie turned around and was surprised to see Damien.

"Damien! Of course you can," laughed Lizzie as they began dancing. It felt good to laugh.

"What happened to your face?" asked Damien with concern.

Lizzie told him of Abby's cruelty and shed a few tears just thinking of it. Damien felt very angry towards her stepmother, mad that she would even think hurting his Lizzie. He hugged her, wishing he could take her away from that evil woman.

They danced for hours, talking about everything. Eventually Robert caught a few minutes to hug and talk with her. He, too, felt angry when he saw the fresh scar on Lizzie's face, and heard the story. But before long she was dancing again with Damien, not caring who was watching or what time it was. TIME!! Lizzie had lost track of time through out the night. She looked up at the clock and sure enough it was midnight.

"Oh, no! I have to get out of here," declared Lizzie with panic as she looked at Damien with wide eyes.

"But why? It seems like you just got here," said Damien as he look her hand in his.

"I am so sorry! I will explain later...if I can," said Lizzie, pleading that he would understand. She was about to kiss him goodbye but the ring of the clock interrupted her thought.

"Can't you stay for a little while longer?" asked Damien as he took her in his arms.

"You know I want to but I can't," said Lizzie as she broke from his grasp.

Lizzie said one last goodbye and ran to the door. When she got to the door she glanced back and saw Damien was standing right behind her. He put his hands to her shoulders and kissed her goodbye. She tore away and rushed out the door. As she was leaving her stepfamily saw her.

"Mother, look who's here!" cried Emma as shock spread over her face.

"Well, what do we have here," said the stepmother.

Lizzie ran from the door faintly looking for the buggy. Finally she found it and told the driver to get her home fast.

**A/N:**what do you think about this chapter? Sorry its taken me forever to update I had a death in my family this past week.


	21. Chapter 20: Love letters

Chapter 20: Love Letter's

The next morning Lizzie wrote a letter to Damien during a break from her chores.

_Dear Damien,_

_I miss you and I want to be with you. Meet me here tomorrow at one o'clock._

_Signed yours forever, Lizzie_

Lizzie mailed the letter then went back to her chores. Later that afternoon Damien received Lizzie's letter. After reading it he quickly wrote back.

_Dear Lizzie,_

_I will be there at one. I'm counting down the minutes as I write this to you._

_With all my love Damien_

He took the letter to the post office and told them to mail it out today as soon as possible. It was four in the afternoon when Lizzie got the letter. Lizzie was getting ready to open the letter when her stepmother came into the sitting room.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked Abby snatching the letter from Lizzie. She read the letter to herself.

"Aw, isn't that sweet," said Abby as she tore the letter in half.

Lizzie looked at her stepmother in shock.

"That was mine, I was waiting for that!" cried Lizzie as she stomped her foot.

"Did you really think that I would actually let you have it?" asked Abby as she crumbled the two pieces in her hand.

"Well, I thought that..." started Lizzie as she looked at the pieces of paper in Abby's hand. But she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"You believed that I would let you have it," sneered Abby. "Well, you thought wrong. Oh, by the way me and my daughters saw you at the party last night." She went over to the fire place and was about to throw the letter in the fire when she demanded, "Tell me how you got dress and how you got there." She held the pieces of the letter over the fire.

Lizzie remained slilent.

"Tell me!!" yelled the stepmother a second later.

"It was..." began Lizzie but nothing else would come out of her mouth she just stood there frozen and confused.

"If you're not going to give me an answer then I have no other choice," said Abby as she threw the letter into the flames.

"No!!" yelled Lizzie as she ran over to the fireplace.

Her stepmother yanked on her arm and pulled her back from the fireplace. There was nothing Lizzie could do except watch the letter burn, never knowing what Damien said.

"Damien," whispered Lizzie as she looked at the flames. Then she asked, "What exactly did the letter say?" She couldn't believe she was asking her stepmother this but she was desperate.

"It just said that he never wanted to see you again," answered Abby, lying through her teeth. She was good at that.

"No, he would never say that. He told me he would wait for me," Lizzie said as she took a few steps backwards, her eyes wide with doubt.

"Now do you believe me when I said he's not coming for you?" asked Abby.

All Lizzie could do was shake her head in disagreement. There were no more words left to be said, just disappointment and sorrow.

"I hope you had fun last night because you're never leaving this house again!!" declared Abby in rage as she began to leave the room. She turned around in the doorway and said, "It's about time you learned, Lizzie, that your prince is not coming to your rescue." She laughed cruelly and left the room.

As soon as her step-mother was gone Lizzie cried; not just for her but for Damien. She had finally accepted the fact that she and Damien would never be together.

**A/N**: I have two more chapters after this one.Your in for a shock in the next chapter. I hope enjoyed this chapter **Review** thanks.


	22. Chapter 21:Death of Prince Charming

Chapter 21: Death of Prince Charming

Lizzie was in the middle of sweeping the parlor when there was a knock on the door. She turned to answer it, but suddenly she heard Emma say Damien's name.

"Damien, what are you doing here? If you're looking for Lizzie she's not here. But I am if you need someone to talk to," Emma said with a flirtatious smile.

"Well, I'm kind of in a hurry so I just need to talk to Lizzie really fast," said Damien, nervously trying to get around Emma.

But it was no use; Emma didn't move an inch.

"I told you she's not here," retorted Emma. "And besides what would you want her for when you have me or Kate?" She twirled a little piece of her hair between her long pale fingers, still smiling coyly. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

Lizzie, who had just stepped out of the parlor, saw everything. "What…what are you doing?" whispered Lizzie in a shocked voice. She just couldn't believe any of this, she didn't want to. Damien had pushed Emma away who was smiling smugly.

Damien put his hands up in innocence. "It's not what it looks like I swear. Your stepsister started it. She started flirting, and then she kissed me," said Damien trying to defend himself. For him to be a lawyer he shire wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"What is going on down here?" demanded Abby as she and Kate came down the stairs.

"Damien came over wanting to see Lizzie, and I told him she wasn't here. Then Lizzie jumped down his throat for no reason," lied Emma, as if she hadn't have anything to do with the problem.

"That is not true..." protested Damien. "Well, half of it is; the first part is but not the second part." He looked at Lizzie hoping to get through to her and make her understand the truth.

"Save it Damien, I never want to see you again," snapped Lizzie. "I thought you loved me but I guess not." Tears of anger and sadness began to fill her eyes and trickle down her face.

"If I didn't love you, would I do this?" wondered Damien, pulling Lizzie into his arms and kissing her.

"I should have believed you. I'm so sorry," said Lizzie as she pulled back.

"I'm getting you out of here right now," said Damien confidently as he touched Lizzie's cheek with his hand.

"I don't think so," declared Abby stepping in.

"Who's going to stop me from leaving?" retorted Lizzie, feeling secure with Damien. "I'm sick and tired of being treated the way I've been for the past four years."

"How dare you speak to me that way?" barked Abby. "I am your guardian and whatever I say you are to listen and obey. Is that understood?" Her face grew pink as she began to lose her temper.

"I'm not afraid of your stepmother Lizzie. I'm getting you out of here if it's the last thing I do," said Damien taking Lizzie's hand in his.

"Fine, have it your way. This will be the last thing you do, to bad you'll do it without Lizzie," sneered Abby. An evil glow surrounded her as she raised her hands and began to use her power. Lizzie gasped in horror when she picked Damien up. Damien and Lizzie were parted, not knowing if they would see each other again.

Abby was about to throw him out the door, when Damien managed to say in a weak voice, "Lizzie I'm so sorry I couldn't save you from your awful life. I will always love you."

The stepmother threw him out the door a second later. When he hit the ground Lizzie screamed in sorrow and terror as her beloved lay unconscious on the hard ground in the hot mid afternoon sun.

"No, Damien, get up please get up!!" begged Lizzie through her tears. Lizzie's begging did no good as Damien just laid there unresponsive and still. As she started towards the door her stepmother shut it in her face with her powers.

"Where do you think you're going? Your prince can't save you now," sneered the stepmother with an evil laugh.

"Damien!!" yelled Lizzie as she slid to her knees hopelessly. She began banging on the door, but it was no use; the door would stay shut until her stepmother chose to open it.

Lizzie could just imagine Damien lying on the ground badly hurt or worse...dead. This thought just made her cry even harder.

"Now do you understand about not seeing Damien again?...Oh, wait that's right you won't see him ever again because he's dead," said the stepmother with an evil taunt.

Lizzie nodded her head in agreement and said miserably, "Yes, stepmother I understand." as fresh tears filled her once blue eyes. They had began to dulled from light blue to dark blue since her prince was gone forever, then the tears ran down her cheeks.

Still on her knees, she began to sob all over again. There was no point in believing in happily ever after anymore, now that her Prince Charming was gone forever. What would she do, now that Damien was gone... live with her stepmother for the rest of her life?

**A/N**: Oh no poor Lizzie now what will she do now that Damien is dead? Read on and find out.** Review** thanks


	23. Chapter 22:Blood and Happily Ever After

Chapter 22:Blood and Happily Ever After

**A/N**: Sorry it's taken me forever to update I've been really busy. Here's a early Halloween treat.

Lizzie didn't know what to do. But suddenly she thought of something she would make them **pay** for all the pain and suffering they had caused her. The next day it was a hot August 4Th. Lizzie got up and made her step family breakfast. As they ate there breakfast she went to the barn and got an ax. A few minuets later Lizzie came back in the house to clean up breakfast. It was about 9:30 when her stepmother went up to her room. Two minuets later Lizzie went up to her stepmother's room. While Abby was looking in her vanity mirror she saw Lizzie standing in the doorway with the ax.

"What are you... " started Abby as she turned around to look at Lizzie.

But before she could finish asking her this Lizzie brought down the ax and kept hitting her stepmother until she was left the room to change her dress and then went into the kitchen. When she went into the kitchen she saw her stepsisters sitting at the table.

"Lizzie why do you have blood on you?" asked Kate with panic as she got up and began backing up when she saw the bloody ax.

"Lizzie think before you do this" said Emma with a scram as her and Kate started backing up.

There was nothing the girls could do Lizzie started walking towards them with the ax in her hand and with a crazy look on her face and brought down the ax again and killed her stepsisters. After doing this Lizzie took a shower and changed her dress once more. As Lizzie was coming down the stairs there was a knock at the door. When Lizzie answered it she was surprised.

"Damien I thought you died last night?" asked Lizzie as she walked out onto the porch and rushed into Damien's arm's.

"No I laid there until your stepmother closed the door then I got up. I could here you begging for me to get up. I felt so bad for not coming back for you but I new that if I did she would have killed me then for sure"said Damien as he held her in his strong arms.

"I tried to get to you but my stepmother closed the door when I got to it. I sank to my knees and cried for a long time I really thought she had killed you" said Lizzie as a tear ran down her check. As she continued to lay her check on his chest.

Damien let her cry for a little while and then he said in a comma voice

"I know you did" answered Damien with love in his voice.

"I love you" said Lizzie as them kissed.

"And I love you, will you marry me" asked Damien with a smile.

"Of course I will" answered Lizzie as she blushed.

"Let's get out of her" said Lizzie as they parted.

"But what about your stepmother won't she get mad" asked Damien as he looked into her eyes.

"She won't be bothering use anymore" answered Lizzie with an evil smile then she put her arms around him.

Before they left Lizzie went back inside to get the locket and the will. With in a few minuets they were in the carriage. As they rode into the sun they kissed and they lived happily ever after… FOR NOW.

**THE END**

**A/N:**So What do you think? I would like to thank all my readers and my beta reader for all your help and support thanks a million:) I have a question for my readers and beta: Do you think this one and the first story would make good book's if I worked on the grammar and on the little things? I would like your opinion thanks. I started posting my next story called **Rock Star Princess**. Its a remix of A Little Princess with Miley Cyruse. Please Read and Review Thanks:)


End file.
